


War

by Superfanboy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanboy/pseuds/Superfanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kind of wrote this with the idea that after the end of Thor and before The Avengers started, Loki ended up on Earth for a short time. So that's kind of the setting I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

It was a symptom of the sickness, this compulsion to be cold. His hands and face and body burned with longing for the ice. He fought it. He never stopped fighting it. But it was a rigged game, and he was a fool for playing. 

It was a sickness of the blood. Literally. It was of his blood, of his lineage. It was everything he had ever been and everything he would be, no matter how hard he pretended otherwise. 

Let’s play a game, brother. I’ll be father and you can be Laufey, king of the frost giants. It shall be the greatest of wars! And I shall vanquish you and peace shall be restored to the realms. 

Had only they known.

\--

Tony Stark flew like the devil was on his tail. 

If he was fast enough, he thought, maybe he could outrun this. Maybe he’d get back and he’d be able to do everything differently. Maybe, if he were careful, Pepper wouldn’t leave him. 

He’d had more than a few drinks that night and the destination wasn’t nearly so important as the flying. He pressed his suit to its limits, testing how fast it could go. How high he could fly. He played chicken with the ground and lost every time. He just kept going. He didn’t think he would ever stop. Whether or not he could outrun the past, it seemed that he could escape the shame for at least a little while.

He had been flying over a landscape empty of everything but snow and ice. Fat flakes fell from frosty clouds above. He hadn’t passed a town in nearly fifty miles. He could see mountains in the distance, and figured he was somewhere in Alaska or Canada, but he couldn’t be positive. 

Suddenly, he noticed a flash of green below him. It was there and gone in seconds, but he was sure he had seen it. He debated whether to turn around. It was probably just a plant after all. A strange plant, though, as he should have seen it far sooner had it been there all the while. He slowed and began to backtrack. The snow fell harder. 

It took only a few seconds to locate the figure half buried in snow. 

\--

Loki awoke in a white room; alone save for a potted plant and some machines he didn’t recognize, connected by tubes to his skin. He tensed immediately, understanding little. His last memory was of falling from the rainbow bridge, of his brother’s voice, screaming into the abyss. 

He was shocked to be alive at all. How had he come to be here? But Loki was nothing if not adaptable. He sat up in bed, searching the room for as much information as he could gather. His whole body hurt, but he couldn’t let it show. He saw words on posters. They looked to be of Midgard, and the supplies lining the walls seemed to be for healing. 

Suddenly, the door opened. A short man with messy dark brown hair entered balancing several small cups containing what appeared to be an even darker liquid. 

“Oh,” he said, surprised, “you’re awake already. Do you know where you are?” 

“No,” replied Loki, simply. 

“Well you’re in a hospital in California. Don’t ask which one because I don’t even remember. Some saint something or other. First one I found. Do you know what happened to you?”

“I fear not,” Loki said after some hesitation, “how long must I stay here? I would prefer to return to…” he stopped, realizing that he had no idea where he would be staying. Returning to Asgard didn’t seem to be an option, nor was it what he wanted to do. 

“I’m sorry, I was, well, I was traveling to Malibu when we saw you unconscious on the ice. I can take home when you’re ready to go. I think the doctors will advise you to stay here for a few more days, but you don’t have to. God knows I wouldn’t blame you if you left.” 

“Home,” Loki mused, “I have nowhere left to call home.” 

Tony looked at him strangely. “Is that why you were stranded fifty miles from anywhere in the freezing cold without so much as a jacket?”

Loki looked away. “I know not what I was doing there. I know not how you came to find me. I know… well, I know not.” 

“It’s cool, you don’t have to tell me. I’ve seen some pretty weird shit in my lifetime. But I covered for you with these people. I made some shit up about you getting locked in a freezer. I told them you were my brother, I figured it would be safer that way. Because without some level of weird shit, there’s no way you would have survived out there alone.” 

“Well,” Loki said thoughtfully, “it seems I may owe you a debt. What is your name?” 

Tony was unsure if the other man would recognize his name and he was therefore hesitant to give it. His options were limited, however, and he decided honesty was necessary in this case. “I’m Tony Stark. And you?” There was no sign of recognition in his face, which Tony took to be a good sign. 

“I’m Loki,” he hesitated for a moment, “Loki Laufeyson.” Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

“Your dad must have had some hard on for mythology, huh? Loki. That’s great.” 

Loki smiled at him ruefully. Had he more time to think, he may have given a false name. This was as good a mask as any other, though, and as they had a wont to do lies began to build in the back of his brain. Lies could be Loki’s greatest ally, especially in an unfamiliar place like this. 

“Alright Loki, well if you don’t have anywhere to go, you can crash at my place for a few days. It’s, well, it’s a bit empty right now I just lost a roommate. And I have plenty of extra space.” 

He thought for a moment before nodding. He needed somewhere to stay, and while he didn’t have a perfect read on Tony yet, he didn’t seem to be a threat. Loki was pretty good at analyzing threats. “Your offer is kind, Mr. Stark, I believe I will accept.”


End file.
